Under pressure
by dapperswag
Summary: Teen!Sam gives in to peer pressure and Dean comes to his rescue. Prompted by Shannanigans. One shot. I don't own Supernatural.


New town. New school. Great.

Sam was sick of this. The moving around. But he had no choice in the matter, so he just sucked it up, just like their father always told him to do. _I hope you're proud of me, dad._

"Hey, Sammy, you ready to go?" Dean asked as he poked his head into Sam's room. Sam nodded, grabbed his satchel and followed his brother to the car. The only positive thing about this move was probably that Dean had gotten a new car a couple weeks ago, so driving to school in an Impala might impress the kids, Sam thought hopefully.

He dropped down in the passenger seat, buckled the seatbelt and made himself comfortable. Dean started the car only seconds later and they were off. The first day in a new school.

Sam was scared as hell. He'd gotten bullied rather severely in his last couple of schools, which made him very apprehensive about this. He didn't know if he could take it all over again.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, shooting him a concerned glance. "You haven't said much."

Sam shrugged, picking on a loose thread on his sweater and avoiding his brother's eyes. Dean's face visibly softened.

"Nervous?"

"I guess."

"It's gonna be okay, all right?"

Sam nodded. "Whatever you say, Dean."

Dean knew that Sam wasn't convinced, but decided to drop the matter. He drove into the school area and parked the car. "We're here," he announced and got out of the vehicle, Sam following suit. "If you need me all you have to do is call, all right?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dean."

"Even if it's nothing important, I'm here, okay?"

"I know, Dean."

"We meet right here after your last class, got it?"

"Goodbye, Dean."

Sam turned and walked towards the school. He could hear Dean snort behind him and grinned to himself, but the sight of a group of kids by the entrance wiped it straight off his face. He automatically stopped dead on his tracks, his hands flying to grab at his bag, a movement he used to do when his old bullies approached him to steal his lunch money or homework. The group didn't notice him and he wished with all his might that it would remain that way. He took a shaky breath and started walking again. He almost thought he was off the hook when a voice called him out.

"Hey, you, new kid. Wait up."

Sam turned towards the guy who spoke and saw that he must be the leader of the gang. He gulped and took a step towards them.

"Yes?"

"You got any lunch money?"

Sam inhaled heavily. Please no.

The guy raised his eyebrows when Sam didn't answer. "Hello? I'm talking to you."

Sam opened his mouth like a fish. "No, I-I heard, I just-"

"You think you're too cool to reply?"

"No, of course not, I-"

"Hey, Bruce. Leave the kid alone."

Sam almost jumped out of his skin when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to find an older looking guy staring down at him. He gave an amused laugh at Sam's reaction.

"Relax, kid."

"Alex, he went against me," the other guy, Bruce, accused. Sam started to protest, but Alex beat him to it.

"So, he's got guts. I like that. He seems to have potential."

"Have you seen him? He's small," another guy piped in.

"He's innocent looking. That's a bonus," Alex countered. He turned to Sam who hadn't dared to breathe during the altercation. "What's your name?"

"S-sam."

"Well, Sam, today's your lucky day. Not anyone is able to impress me like you just did."

Sam's lips twitched. "Really?"

"Really. If you just do as I say then you can be one of the gang."

Sam's face lit up. To be one of the gang. That's never happened to him before.

"What do I have to do?" he asked hopefully.

Alex grinned.

***Line break***

It's been some days since their first day at their new school and Dean was glad to notice that Sam seemed to have friends. Sure, he hung out with an older group of people – younger than Dean, but still older – but he seemed to be doing good. Dean wasn't worried about him. He was currently at some bar with a couple of his own friends. Just as he took a sip of his beer, a kid called Tyler walked up to them.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

"What's up, man," they greeted back.

"Oh, hey, Dean, I think I saw your brother earlier. Sam, right?"

"Yeah. Where was he?" Dean took another sip.

"At this club across the street."

Dean choked on his drink. "What?! He's not even old enough to _be_ in a club!"

"That's what I thought, but apparently Alex knows the manager or something and he sneaked them in."

Dean was on his feet immediately.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Sam. I don't trust these kids. Sure, they haven't physically hurt him, but bringing him to a club filled with a bunch of drunk people that could do God knows what is bad enough."

Dean was out of the door before anyone could protest. He crossed the street and ran up to the security guard. He hastily showed him his ID card and fought his way past all the people entering. His eyes frantically sought out his brother, finally finding him by the bar, the older guys surrounding him and pressing a drink to his hand. Sam's face looked disgusted, but he grabbed it anyway. He looked scared.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean hollered, pushing people out of the way to get to his little brother. Alex must've heard him because he threw him a glance and grabbed Sam's sleeve, dragging him away. _That son of a bitch._

Dean ran after them, cursing loudly as the crowd pushed him around, causing him to lose sight of Sam and Alex.

"Oh, for the love of-" He finally arrived to where the rest of Alex's gang was, looking very lost without their leader. "Hey, Bruce," he called, giving the other teen a menacing look. "Where's my brother?"

"Who?"

Dean shoved him hard, grabbing at his collar and leaning in closer. "Don't make me ask twice."

"All right, all right. Alex took him outside for his initiation."

"Initiation for what?"

"To be one of the gang."

'No, no. Sam's not going to be in your little gang' Dean thought and gave Bruce one last shove before disappearing. He exited the club and caught sight of his brother immediately. Alex was currently holding a crowbar, trying to give it to Sam who hesitantly took a hold of it. Dean couldn't hear what they were saying, but the way Alex was signaling to a car by the road made it pretty clear. He wanted Sam to break into it.

Dean started running towards them, not stopping before his fist collided with Alex's face, a cracking noise filling the night air. Sam dropped the crowbar with a gasp. Before Alex would recover Dean shoved him to the ground and towered over him.

"Never talk to my brother again. Do you understand me? And if you so much as touch him I will personally make your life a living hell."

Dean took a step back, grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him away from there. They both entered Dean's car and no one said a thing until they were parked outside of their motel. Sam made to open the door, but Dean stopped him.

"Not so fast," he scolded, turning to look at him. "Sammy, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Dean, I was just-"

"You weren't thinking, and that's the problem. Sam, these things are dangerous. What if you got caught? Then what?"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"I thought you knew better. What were you doing hanging around with those guys anyway?"

"Dean, could you just let me explain?"

Dean sighed, falling back into his seat. "All right. Talk."

"I was just tired of being bullied all the time, Dean. They told me I'd be one of the gang if I just did as they said. I didn't know they'd ask me to steal a car." Sam ran a hand over his face. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it, and I don't think I was going to either, but we were alone and he could easily just beat the crap out of me. I panicked."

"Oh, Sam." Dean exhaled loudly, looking him straight in the eye. "You're lucky I was there."

"I know. You're always there, Dean, but I didn't want to be the victim for once."

"Look, I get it, Sammy, I do. Just don't do anything like this again, okay? Don't let peer pressure get to you."

"Trust me, I won't do anything like this ever again."

Dean nodded. "That's good. If they give you any more problems you come to me, all right?"

"All right."

"Good. Now let's get inside. I'm starving. Do you think there's any pizza left?"

Sam smiled. Dean always came to his rescue. That was probably the reason he didn't understand how much trouble he would get in because of the car thing. He felt like Dean would save him, which he did. He always did.

**A/N:**

**Shannanigans prompted teen!Sam giving in to peer pressure and Dean coming to his rescue. I gave it a try and wrote this. I hope it lived up to your expectations and that you all liked it =)**

**Prompts are welcome and reviews appreciated.**

**/xo Natassa**


End file.
